


An Odd Gay Promise

by MonaCake



Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, Gay Male Character, Heterosexual Character, Homophobia, M/M, My First Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonaCake/pseuds/MonaCake
Summary: Brian has never dated, had a first kiss or even lost at least one of his v cards. Maybe it's simply the fact that he is gay and afraid of associating himself with being gay publicly. So what happens when Nathan, his straight best friend, finds all this out and promises him that he can get all that done in a certain amount of time?





	An Odd Gay Promise

**Beeeep! Beeeep! Beeeep! Beeeep! Beeeep!**

Brian jolts awake from the sound of his alarm and frantically presses the snooze button before turning the alarm off completely. He always hated that tiny electrical alarm clock but the impressive volume along with the fact that he had to pick up the alarm clock and press a button on the bottom to turn it off would usually be enough to wake him up.

He sits up and slips on his tan colored slippers. Brian staggers slightly towards the door and leaves his bedroom. Going to the bathroom, he gains a whiff of a delicious smell.

"Bacon?" He thinks and goes to the kitchen to see his roommate and friend, Nathan plating the breakfast he had made.

He looks over where Brian is, subconsciously. When Nathan sees him, he smiles and holds a plate out to him, "Made ya breakfast."

"Thanks, man." Brian smiles back and turns around. "Gimme a second."

"Alrighty." He walks to the couch with both plates of food and utensils. Turning on the TV just as Brian gets back and sits next to him. Nathan grins, "So. Bri." Brian looks over at him.

"Yeah?" He says, cutting his pancake up before eating it.

"Did ya get any action on Valentine's? I mean I was gone for a while." Nathan wiggles his eyebrows.

Brian's eyes widen a little and he looks to his pancake with a slightly saddened face, "No..."

Nathan pats his light brown hair covered head, "Ah, sorry for bringing that up."

"Eh, it's ok. I wanted to and almost even went on some cheesy Valentine's site." Brian chuckles. "Anyway, I wouldn't be able to do that stuff. I haven't even told my parents I'm gay and they are the most laid back people ever. You only found out because of your girlfriend."

Nathan stuffs his mouth with a pancake, "Nickie totally got a sixth sense for that stuff 'cause you have got to be the straightest gay guy I've seen."

"And how many have you seen?"

"....I can't say. They all act too straight, man." He laughs, running his fingers through his curly black hair.

Brian chuckles with him and finishes his plate, taking Nathan's when he is done and washes them. Nathan walks up to the counter and leans on it, thinking.

"Hey, what if I help you get over your, uh, yourrr...'gay' fear?"

"W-what?" Brian almost drops a plate and looks at Nathan.

"Y'know if you are too nervous to go out and get some guy, I could help you get over that."

"No, no. I'm ok Nat. You don-"

"Too late! It's a promise and a mission!"

"No, Nathan. Seriously."

"What's wrong? I'd help you, man." Nathan crosses his arm.

"Nathan, I've never told anyone I'm gay willingly. I made sure I'd never act gay or like too many feminine things. And as you know, I've never gone after a guy ever in my life. So I've never even kissed a guy, let alone try to get in his pants!"

"Whoa, really? Never kissed a guy?"

"Duh!"

"Not even if they were drunk and tried to kiss you?"

"..." Brian's face gets a bit red. "There was one guy but he was a complete homophobe when sober. If he found out he would have beat the crap outta me."

"Oh. Well. Pucker up buttercup." Nathan sticks his lips out obnoxiously and leans towards Brian who puts his hand up and pushes him away. Nathan stops and laughs.

"So, how 'bout I promise to get you laid?" He says with a chill but serious face.

"Nathan....ugh," Brian rubs his eyes and looks into Nathan's bright blue ones, "Fine. Only because I know you aren't going to take no for an answer."

Nathan grins and ruffles Brian's hair, "Yes! I promise to get you laid within five days, alright? If I fail then I won't do this again."

"Alright." Brian wipes his hands and fixes his hair back and chuckles, "That promise has got to be an odd one."

"Yeah, an odd gay promise." He laughs.

For the rest of the day, Nathan plans out the five days, looking for gay bars, asking Nickie if she knows any single guys that are willing to go on a date.

Unfortunately, four days went by and no luck for Brian but he was feeling a bit better, thinking about how he just needs to get this last day over with. Today, they were going to a gay bar and Nathan was going to let Brian get a guy on his own since the people inside might be thinking they are together. He goes over to a table where some guys seem to be having a drinking contest, joining in. Brian, nervously looks around but tries to make himself not look panicky. His eyes soon connect with another man's. This man looked like a blonde Sebastian Stan and Brian was into it.

"Wow, he is...hot..." Brian thinks smiling sheepishly. 

He smiles back and waves, soon motioning for him to come over. Brian gulps down the rest of his drink and walks on over. During their introduction and conversation, Nathan had been out drinking, every guy at the table except for this one skinny guy who could surprisingly hold his alcohol. Just as Nathan takes one more drink he hears a guy at the table say, "That phobe's got another one. Poor soul."

A bit confused Nathan asks what he meant and the guy tells him that some homophobe has been willingly going into gay bars and finding guys to beat up. He also lets him know that no one really knows who it might be because no one's been willing to say or stalk any guy who picks someone from the bar to check, so they just guess who it might be if they are new to the bar. Worried from this information, Nathan looks around for Brian and doesn't see him anywhere. First he checks the bathroom, immediately leaving afterwards when he realizes he isn't inside. He picks a direction to go and calls out for his friend.

Nathan runs a bit and he soon overhears some shouting. He runs into the alley without a second thought and sees a blonde guy kicking someone on the ground shouting, "Fucking homo! Stop crying like a little bitch!"

Nathan quickly sees the person he is kicking is none other than Brian. It takes less than half a second for him to land a fist on the man's jaw, bringing him down. He gets on top of him and continues to pound on his face in pure anger. He only stops when Brian grabs him and tells him to do so, more than once.

Nathan picks Brian up bridal style and spits on the guy, "If I ever see you pulls this shit again I-"

"S-stop, man...." Brian groans. Nathan grits his teeth walking out of the alley and they go to the apartment. He sets Brian down on the couch, stripping him of all his clothes except for underwear and gets the first aid kit, cleaning any cuts after he gets his shirt off.

Brian grabs his hand, "Stop Nat. F-fix yourself up."

"Nah, you first Bri." He continues. "Damn it. I should've... should've just left you alone. I'm sorry Bri. Really."

"No, man it's ok but seriously s-stop. You shouldn't waste your t-time with a disgusting fag like m-me." Brian chokes out, starting to tear up.

"Don't say that!"

"Bu-"

Nathan grabs Brian's face and presses his forehead to his own, "Just shut up, ok? You are not disgusting or anything that, that fucker said alright?"

"What if I am?" Brian says, trying his best to not cry. "What if-"

Nathan harshly kisses Brian to shut him up. When they part, Brian's face turns bright red and he stutters, "W-w-what? Why d-did?"

Nathan grins, "You're pretty cute when you get flustered y'know?"

Brian continues to stutter while he is soon placed on his friend's lap. Nathan kisses him again, softer this time. He strokes Brian's sides causing him to wince and shudder, breaking the kiss.

"You ok? Should I stop?" Nathan looks into his eyes, running his fingers through Brian's hair.

"N-no. D-don't. I-I'm ok." Brian gulps.

"Well if anything starts to hurt too much just say so."

Brian nods and awkwardly puts his hands on Nathan's chest, which he realized still had a dress shirt covering it. Nathan smirks a bit and tells him he can take it off. Brian slowly does so and gets redder the more he exposes Nathan's chest. Sure he liked guys but this was Nathan so he never admired the slight muscle he had maintained over the time they had been friends. By the time Brian got Nathan's shirt off, all the blood had gone to his face and another part of his body.

Nathan grins and starts to kiss Brian again but this time he gives Brian's soft tush a squeeze to open his mouth just enough to slip his tongue in. Nathan runs a hand up Brian's back slowly as they both begin to think the insides of their mouths taste like alcohol. Until a hint of blood came across Nathan's tongue. This causes him kiss harder and pull Brian closer, who soon begins to somewhat hump the front of Nathan's jeans. Brian pulls his lips away, gasping while Nathan then begins to kiss and nip along his jawline and throat. 

Brian moans and shudders slightly when Nathan lightly bites his neck and sucks on it. He soon stops to see the mark made, feeling quite pleased.

"D-dude could we speed this up a little?" Brian asks, a very visible tent in his briefs.

Nathan looks down then looks back up at Brian, who looks away in embarrassment.

"Hmm....nope." He answers smiling, "I wanna try some other things first, Bri."

Brian looks uncomfortable, shifting around. Nathan chuckles, squeezing his tush again just as he begins to undo Nathan's belt. Nathan stops him, "Whoa. Slow down there. I'm not done with you yet."

"I-I know. I just want to...to check..."

Nathan raises an eyebrow creating that classical DreamWorks face, he lets go of Brian's hand and allows him to undo his jeans. Slowly a pointer finger presses itself against Nathan's hard member. Brian gulps, "Y-you...you're...actually hard?" He looks into his friend's eyes, surprised.

Nathan shrugs, smiling, "I did promise to get you laid, man. Now..." He pulls Brian closer to him by his ass, "Let me do what I need to do."

Brian's face gets red and he looks away again, not that Nathan really minded. He preferred his partners to be embarrassed by foreplay anyway. The innocent act was a major turn on to him.

He brushes a thumb over one of Brian's nipples, making him tense up. Due to that reaction Nathan practically goes right in, taking and sucking one while continuously rubbing the other. Brian tenses up more and can feel his member throbbing, he wraps his arms around Nathan's head, moaning lightly. After a while, Nathan stops to see a quite dazed Brian. He asks if he is alright which Brian says of course but the other part of him isn't.

Desperate to show Nathan how he feels, Brian yanks off his jeans causing the briefs to slide down as well and there it was. Nathan's member twitching, a few veins visible and nicely curved. Brian shakes his head to stop staring at it like he'd never seen one before. He sits back on Nathan's legs and slowly runs a finger along a vein. Nathan gains a stern look as he tries to relax but it gets harder to do so as Brian begins to stroke using just enough pressure for him to feel good but not enough speed to get him off.

As Nathan slowly loses his composure, his breathing gets heavier and he starts to thrust into Brian's hand. Smirking. Brian bends over and licks the tip, getting mouthful when Nathan grabs his head and thrusts into his mouth. Brian reels back, coughing a bit.

"Crap," Nathan leans forward to take a hold of Brian's face, "Sorry. You ok, Bri?"

He nods, "Y-yeah. That startled me. Ch-choked on my own spit, Nat. That's all."

A sigh of relief escapes Nathan's mouth before he gets up, pushing Brian down on the couch, positioning him on his knees, "Well you do have me riled up now, so Imma get on with this."

"O-ok.." Brian says leaning on the couch for support.

"Wait. Lube. And condoms. Fuck."

Nathan brushes his hair back, groaning internally for forgetting the two most important things until Brian mentions he does have lube. Nathan goes to get it from Brian's nightstand, tucked in the back and covered by bag of band pins and chargers. He comes back, not letting Brian take bottle.

"Just relax, man. I know what I'm doing." He assures even though Brian doesn't stop looking worried. "Now are you sure with no condom?"

Brian nods, still worried but he doesn't try to protest, instead he rests his chin on the couch frame and stares into the kitchen. Nathan pops the top, covering three fingers in smooth liquid before pouring some onto Brian. He flinches and tries to relax as Nathan slowly inserts a finger. As he continues to stretch him out, Nathan strokes the outside of Brian's thigh, slowly soothing him, adding another finger seconds later.

"Ngh. N-Nat. A-aah, hurry up..!" Brian moans out before shoving his face into a cushion to muffle his moans.

Nathan smirks, "Not yet~"

Adding one last finger, Nathan starts to twist, curve and pump them faster causing Brian to wiggle and moan louder. It was music to Nathan's ears but his member twitched with every gasp and 'Aanh~' Brian let out. Brian looks back as Nathan pulls out his fingers and covers his own member in the lube. He positions himself, letting Brian know.

"One go?"

"Mhm..." Brian tightly grips the couch frame.

"Alrighty then, c'mere~" Nathan leans over and kisses his friend deeply before thrusting in him just as deeply.

"Hn-aaah~!" Brian cries out, cumming straight after. When he realizes, his entire face goes bright red, "I-I.... I..."

"Does it hurt? Does it not feel good anymore?" Nathan panics, frantically kissing Brian's neck and running a hand up and down his side, hoping to make him forget about any pain Brian was having.

"No. I-it's the opposite of all that, Nat...." Brian looked down and finally told him, "I..I came.."

Nathan chuckles, starting to stroke Brian's member, getting it hard again. He soon begins to thrust in and out, picking up his speed gradually. Minutes later the room is filled with moaning, panting and skin slapping skin. Nathan ends up turning Brian over, holding him in the air. Brian wraps his legs and arms around him, tightening his grip with each thrust.

"I'm...close. Ngh!" Nathan warns. "In? O-out?"

"D-don't c-care! I-I'm close too!"

Nathan gave a few last thrusts before finishing inside along with Brian, kissing him sweetly. When they recover, the friends' chuckle and laugh before sitting and falling asleep on the couch. In the morning, Nathan is the first to wake, seeing Brian's peaceful sleeping face made him happy. But despite all that dopamine, his hunger forces him to get up and cook. When he's done, he places a plate on the coffee table for Brian and throws his clothes on him.

"Wake up, sleepyhead!" Nathan shouts causing Brian to jolt awake.

"Nathan. Jeez man don't do that!"

Nathan laughs, "Sorry, I couldn't resist."

Brian sits up rubbing his face and soon realizes he isn't wearing anything. His face gets pink.

"We actually........did we.........?" He thinks looking over at Nathan.

He notices, "What?"

"Did we........?"

He nods, "Yep. Does anything hurt?"

Brian shakes his head, beginning to eat. However he still has questions running through his mind.

"Why..did you...do it with me? You're straight and you hav-" He stops mid sentence, "Nicky is going to kill me or you or both, isn't she?"

"Nicky? Ha, no. Like you said I'm straight. But! You are an exception. I guess it was the heat of the moment or something." He shrugs and raises an eyebrow. "You're not gonna start falling for me are you?"

"Me falling for a goof like you? Nope." Brian smirks.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while and finally wrote it. It's not the best and if you didn't notice, I don't like using words regarding to genitalia. Just a huge peeve of mine. Also they do just end up as friends. Brian is really just an exception for Nathan (made me a bit sad but that's all I could do)  
> Anyway I hope whoever reads this enjoys it and please critique it if you can because I want to try and write more.


End file.
